Not Alone Anymore
by AnimeOtaku27
Summary: You earn your place in the Dark Order. Will you still stay alone? I suck at summaries so dun blame me. My first story whoohoo. CHAPTER 3 OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own DGM…sadly

Pairings: Thinking bout it

Not Alone…Anymore

You're in a dark alley….alone…..because your real parents had thrown u away at birth.  
Why did they do it…? Who knows..?You look like any other regular teenage girl.

You were drowned in your own thoughts till you saw something shiny fly past your eyes.  
Then something cold and sharp pressed against your neck. Out of the corner of your eyes you saw it. It was black, and had sharp weapons for hands, and no face. Then it said something…in almost a whisper… "You shall be my first kill." As it lifted its "hands" up to slash your neck. You clamped your eyes tightly and waited for the blow. When you heard a shrill cry, the creature held a gushing cut on its side and dropped you to the ground with a thump. When you saw a silver claw disappear from a corner. The creature gave one more cry and ran out of the alley. You laid there, your eyes covered with shock and fear from what just happened. When you heard something coming closer to you…You ignored it though.

As it came closer…

_Thump  
_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Growing louder with every step…

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

You quickly averted your eyes to the corner when you saw a….boy…  
No older then probably 15. He looked weird though…White hair...and a scar on his left eye, he was dressed up in a long black cloak. When he spotted you he ran to you and asked if you were okay… you looked up to him and nodded slowly still shocked from the creature. "My name is Allen Walker, what's yours?" he said standing up and holding his hand out. You looked at him and accepted the hand and pulled yourself up. "What are you?" you asked that Allen kid. "I'm an exorcist" Replied Allen "Oh…" You said quietly "What was that…thing…?" you asked slowly. He looked straight ahead and said, "That…was an Akuma." "An A-Akuma?" He nodded. "What is that?" you said looking at him straightly in the eye.

"A creature made of sadness, a soul …and a machine." He said emotionless. You just stared and continued to listen.

"Akuma are machines made by the Millennium Earl himself…When a loved one of a person dies he appears and asks if they want to bring them back…If they are foolish enough to accept that offer a skeleton appears, he then tells them to call out to their loved ones…When they do the soul from the dead comes and then becomes bound to the skeleton, becoming one of the Earl's servants. Then they are commanded to kill their loved ones and wear the skin of them."

You looked shocked, "K-Kill their loved ones…?"  
"Yeah..."

_You couldn't believe it..._

"Why would they do that?!"

"They don't have a choice."

You both stayed quiet for a while when a loud voice boomed.  
"MOYASHI!!"  
You both looked at the corner when you heard the voice, Allen looked kind of frightened…  
Then a boy older with his black hair worn up in a high ponytail wearing the same cloak Allen was wearing then he came stomping out of the corner, a glare coming from his black eyes.  
"We aren't done here moyashi!!"  
Allen then shouted back, "My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N!"

The older boy then just scoffed and dragged Allen out of the alley ignoring you completely.

You stared at the place that Allen was being dragged out of.

"_Should I follow them..?"_

"I take that as a yes" you grinned slightly and ran out to follow them.

Then you saw something black turn across another corner, you ran and when you just turned there you saw it.  
A big floating thing with bullets shooting out of itself, Allen and the boy trying to protect themselves."

You stared in awe, the older boy had a long slender sword, and Allen protected himself with the same claw you saw in the alley.

"_That was him?!"_ you thought surprised.

Then your eyes widen and everything turned black.


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** DGM ish not owned by me

You woke up and found yourself in a bed, bandages wrapped around your head and being surrounded by white.  
"W-What is this…?"  
You looked next to yourself and found Allen, sitting in a chair, sleeping, you just took one last look around the room, then back at him.

You spotted a red hand with a green cross embedded in the back; you held out your hand and gently touched the thing.

It felt scaly…then you took his hand, and gently grabbed it to look at the cross.

You gently touched the glowing thing, while he stirred then he woke up and screamed, "W-W-What are you doing?!" "Looking at your hand obviously" you responded not making eye contact at all.

"Allen…who was that guy?"

"Who?"  
"The one with the ponytail"  
"Oh…Kanda…" he said quietly.

"Kanda… huh…?"

Silence went pass you again and then was silenced by grumbling noise.  
You blushed quickly knowing that it was your own stomach.

"Hehehe" you laughed quietly and embarrassingly "You hungry?" Allen asked.

"Well…sorta..."

"Then let's go to the kitchen!"  
He said pulling you out of the bed, and ran…really fast. You were then magically at the kitchen which was pretty big and you looked around and spotted three people.  
"Allen…who are they?"

"Oh let me introduce them to you"

You guys walked to table, you following a little slower behind Allen.

"Oh I never got your name" he said out of the blue.

"M-My name is A-Anna Ly…"

"Oh, Rabi meet Anna"

He said introducing you to a red head with…a…eyepatch...and green eyes and then he introduced you to a girl named Linalee, she had green eyes and black hair tied up into two pigtails.

"_Finally! Another girl!" _ You thought happily.

"And Anna you know Kanda…"

"Hey guys..." you replied a little quietly "Hi!" Replied Rabi and Linalee.  
Kanda stayed quiet as usual.

"Oh Allen! Did you go to Komui yet?"

"He says he needs to see you right after she wakes up" Said Linalee.

"Sure" Replied Allen.

"Do you want to come Anna?"

"O-Okay…"

You slowly made your way with Allen to an office with papers, files, and books scattered everywhere.

You looked around and saw someone sitting….uhhhh sleeping on the desk…

"Komui?" Allen shooked him, no avail, then he whispered three magic words into his ear, and Komui shot up with tears in his eyes, screaming "LINALEE HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED TO A STRANGER?!?"

You sat there staring at the strange yet amusing sight.

Then Komui saw you and Allen.  
"Oh…you must be Anna Ly?"

You nodded.

"Allen it seems like Ms.Ly here is compatible with an innocence" Komui said, while you sat there dumbfounded.

"Really?!" Allen Shouted.

"Yes, so you both need to come with me."

You still sat there and stared.

"Aren't we going to take her to Hebreska?"

"Oh yes, Allen, Anna please follow me"

You sat up slowly and followed them to find out what's going to happen.

Then Komui brought you to a dark room with a floating platform.

Everyone got on and it started to go up, into the darkness, when it stopped everything was quiet until tentacles picked you up.

You forcefully turned your head around and saw something big and a very light blue color

You widened your eyes and screamed, "KOMUI?! ALLEN?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"This…Is Hebreska…" Replied Allen slowly.

"You...are...compatible...with the...innocence..." She said.  
You gulped and wondered what's going to happen to you. Hebreska opened her mouth and out flew the innocence your compatible with, you stared at the thing… It was a bow and an arrow?

The innocence then flew to your hands and you stared at them, then at Hebreska.

"This is my innocence…?

"Anna Ly, you will be with The Destroyer of Time to defeat a great darkness" She replied. And gently put you back on the platform.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Exclaimed Komui.

You stared blankly at him and got a glint in your eye, "Komui….?" You said quietly

"Uhh yes…?"  
"You'd better run…CAUSE I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN!!"

Komui ran, you chased, and Allen was staring at both of you.

Sometime Later…

"GAH!" You shouted "Where is that idiot?!" You shouted...again.

"Don't you think that's enough chasing?" Said a tired Allen.

"This isn't about the Hebreska thing!!"

"It's about where I'm going to sleep!!"

Allen stared at you. "What?" You asked.

"Well… Komui won't come out till morning probably… so I guess you have to sleep in my room" A blush spreading across his face.

"……"

"What…?!?"

"Unless you like sleeping out here" Said Allen.

"GAH!! FINE!!"

"_I have to sleep with Allen…Oh geez…"_

He showed you to his room, while you unpack your things.

"Okay, I'll take the floor you take the bed" you said calmly.

"NO! that's unfair; you're a guest, so you get the bed"

"Buts it's YOUR bed, not MINES!"

After Moments of Arguing

You sighed as you laid….in the bed…. You were getting the right side, Allen getting the left side.

"_I HATE my life"_

After about an hour later you were sound asleep.

The next morning you woke up and saw Allen sitting in a chair next to your side of the bed

"Geez you wake up late..."

You didn't reply and just dragged yourself to the bathroom, dressing yourself in black pants and a buttoned up shirt (kinda like what Allen wears except girl version)

While you walked out lazily Allen said, "Komui wants you in his office"

You sighed and walked out, wanting to get some few more minutes of sleep.

When you got there Komui was sitting waiting for you, still kind of scared from last night

"Anna, since you became an exorcist I have your coat for you"

"REALLY?!"  
"WHOOPEE!!"

Komui chuckled for a bit and handed you your coat.

"Wow..." You took some time to look at the coat which was really nice...

"Oh Komui, where's the kitchen?"

"Just out the door"

"Thanks"

You walked out and into the kitchen; since you never eat breakfast anyways you walked up to the table Allen, Rabi, Kanda, and Linalee were sitting in.

"Hey guys!!"

"Hey!!" everyone said.

"Tch, do you have to be so loud in the morning?" Kanda responded coldly.

"Weeelll….. Yes" You said with a smile.

"Anna, where's your breakfast?" Asked Linalee.

"Oh I don't eat breakfast"

"I see Komui has a mission for you anyways" Said Rabi.

"Really…? Who am I going with?"

"You're going to find out right now…" Rabi said as if almost on time... "Anna! Rabi! Allen! Komui wants to see you right now!" Yelled a Finder. "Okay!" You three yelled at the same time.

"Rabi, Anna, Allen I have a mission for you three..."

"Uhhh well this IS my first mission y'know Komui" You said.

"That's why I paired you up with them" He said.

"…………"

"In this mission all you three have to go to Brussels, Belgium in order to find an innocence hidden there, starting tomorrow morning." You sighed and walked to your - I mean Allen's room to pack your necessities, and you took your place on the bed and slept for hours till morning.


	3. First Mission

YAY! 3rd chapter out!

But i won't upload the next story for a few days...because of school, homework, and maplestory

**Disclaimer**: DGM ish not owned by me

* * *

"_Anna! Anna! Wake up!"_

"Noo just a few more minutes….."

Allen got tired of trying to wake you up so he picked up the mattress and made you roll down to the hard ground.  
"OW!!"

"What was that for?!"

"For not waking up, c'mon we have a mission to do."

You sighed and picked yourself up and dragged to the bathroom changing into your regular clothes and cloak.

And then walked out to meet the Allen and Rabi. "Wow Anna, you woke up late today" Said Rabi.

"Shut up…" You mumbled. The threesome went on the boat and rowed out.

Rabi was rowing out and you were taking naps on the boat.

All of you guys then hopped a train to get to Brussels, Belgium.

"You want me…to hop a train…?" You said carefully.

"Yes" Replied Allen.

"Fine…"

"Uwwaaahhh!!" You screamed because of the speed of the train, AND because you jumped on it…

Then all of you entered by a latch on the roof top of the train.

"Excuse me, but all of you can't enter here" Said one of those people who work there.

"Uhh W-We're..." You stuttered out.

"We're of the Dark Order" Answered Allen.

"Thanks…" You said, but he didn't reply.

"So…" You tried to start a conversation...

"Rabi WHAT are you doing?" You asked while you stared at Rabi drawing all over Allen's sleeping face.

"Drawing on Allen, wanna help?" Rabi questioned.

"Okay!!"

When Allen starts waking up…he blinks at both of you while you and Rabi held a stifled laugh

"What's so funny…? Asked a half asleep Allen.

"Uhhh" You said looking for a mirror.

"Here" You held up a mirror.

"Wahhh??, what did you do Rabi?!"

"Yeah! What did you do Rabi??" You said agreeing with Allen.  
"What?! Why does everyone always blame me??"

"I'm just kidding… me AND Rabi drew on your face…" You said trying to calm Rabi down

"What?!?"

"Geez Allen just clean off before we get there" You said just a tiny bit annoyed.

"Fine" Allen said when he went to the bathroom to clean off his face.

Brussels, Belgium

When you got to Brussels, Belgium the first thing you did was…  
"I'm hungry!!" Whine both Allen and Rabi.

"C'mon! Be a man and stop whining already!! We have innocence to find!" You yelled back

"God…you sound just like Yuu-Chan, Anna…" Rabi said quietly.

"WHAT?!"

"Fine! We'll get some food then!!" You yelled as you let out a frustrated sigh.

"YES!" Yelled Rabi and Allen…Well…Mostly Rabi…

After hours of looking for a stinking restaurant for you guys to eat in, you finally found one…

"It…looks…all cutesy…" You said scared.

"And you know I hate this cutesy stuff…"

"But it's food!!" Yelled you-know-who.

"Fine, but you know I'm not paying for any of this so make sure you have money" You said annoyed.

"Uhhhh… there's a problem with that…" Rabi answered.

"…………You have no money right…?"

"Yes…" Answered both Rabi and Allen.

"You owe me!"

In The Restaurant

"Awwww so…many…foods…" Rabi managed to say while drooling.

"Waaaaaah soooo expensive…" The foods making you whine A LOT.

"C'mon! I only want a few things!"

"But what about Allen?!"

"What about me?!"

"You eat a lot and it's probably going to take me a year to get all my money back…" You whined MORE.

After eating, what they considered a little…

"I-I-I'm B-B-Broke!!!" And you started fake crying to get them to pay you back.

"Good one but not gonna work" Laughed Rabi.

"Hmph"

"Well what about the innocence…? Did you forget?!" You yelled.

"Noooo not at all…" They said sarcastically.

You gasped and sharply turned around eyeing suspiciously behind all of you.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Allen

You took out your bow and arrow and made a direct shot at the shadow the wall was making.

"Heh nice shot, but you won't get the innocence before I do" The level 2 Akuma chuckled and ran off.

"Looks like he's able to merge with shadows…" Rabi said quietly.

"Hmm? I have no more arrows?!?" You cried out.

You reached into your bag and found…more arrows?

"I…still have more arrows…I can't run out?!"

"YES!!" You shouted into the sky.

"Buuuuut we still have a problem…" You suddenly said.

"What?" Asked the two dimwits.

"Where the hell are we going to sleep?!?"

"No idea?" You answered for them.

They both nodded slowly, you sighed.

So your best idea was sleeping in an empty alley.

"We're sleeping here?!" Yelled Rabi.

"YES! For the freaking last time! Unless you wanna sleep out in the street!"

"Too late for that…" He said. "Just shut up and sleep!!" You yelled and pick a corner to sleep in.

The next morning you woke up clenching your back, "GAH! My back!! It hurts…" You trailed off seeing Rabi and Allen hugging each other for warmth in their sleep.

"Whoa…This WOULD be a picture perfect moment…to bad I can't get a picture of this…"

You walked up to Rabi and tapped his shoulder, "Hey Rabi, You gay or what?"

"Wadda mean…" He said drowsy in his sleep. "I MEAN you're hugging Allen in your sleep…"

"Hmmm…? WAAAAAAAHHH!!" He screamed…really loud. Waking Allen up in the process.

"Why is everyone screaming…?" Allen said in his sleep. "Cause you're hugging Rabi in your sleep…" You answered while laughing. "WAAAAAHHHH!!" He screamed loud like Rabi did too…

"Okay!! Enough with the screaming!! Your not gay or anything!!" You screamed louder than they did together. "I…was just…kidding…" You said scared because either they were glaring daggers at you or you were imaging that.

"Well! Time to go innocence hunting!" You said stretching. "Don't act like its all fun and games…" Said Allen who was still tired and embarrassed with the incident just now.

"Hmph, Meanie" You said and pouted.

"IT'S A MONSTER!!"

All of you snapped your heads to where you heard the scream

"C'mon run faster!!" You yelled even though you were out of breath also. When you turned a sharp corner you saw the same Akuma you encountered last night. You grinned. "There you are…" You said while smiling widely. "And there YOU are" It said back. "I've been waiting a long time for this…" You said while getting and arrow ready and aiming it, not trying to hit the woman it had clenched to a wall. When you were about to shoot Allen and Rabi rushed in and killed the Akuma simple and easy. "Hey! I was gonna kill him!" None of them responded.

But Rabi shot a victory pose and held the innocence in his right hand. "I hate you right now…" You said evilly. When you didn't notice the woman running away. You sighed and said, "So do we go back to the HQ?"

"I guess…" Allen said

So all of you went to hop the same train…again…but the time when you got in they didn't bother telling you that you couldn't come. They knew enough when they heard a _'Thump'_ on the roof of the train. You sighed and said, "My first mission and I didn't get to kill even ONE Akuma." You whined while looking out the window. "Is innocence always that easy to get?"

"No, usually it's harder, but this time it was surprisingly easier" Answered Allen. You sighed again and kept looking out the window.

It was a _'Thump'_ that woke you up from a nap you were taking. Turns out the stop was already at England where the HQ was located. You yawned and looked at your right to see you were sleeping on Allen's shoulder. Widened eyes and a blush was mostly your reaction. You shooked it off and woke both Allen and Rabi up telling them that we're already there.

"Do we have to climb the mountain…?" You asked looking up the nigh mountain. "Nope! Just grab onto my hammer's handle!" Rabi exclaimed. "O-Okay…" You said and help up a shaky hand onto the hammer." "Extend!" Rabi yelled as you, Allen, and Rabi flew up the mountain.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" You and Allen both screamed. As all of you reached the top and walked into the HQ. "Hey Anna, You wouldn't mind giving the innocence to Komui would ya?" Rabi asked. "Nooo not at all…!!" You said sarcastically and grabbed the innocence from him. You walked into the science department and went up to Komui, "One innocence down" You said and threw the innocence to him and walked back to Allen's room. "GAH I'm so tired!" You said and flopped down on your side of the bed, and fell into a long sleep.


End file.
